


Been Here All Along

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, kinda slow burn, lotsa fluff, owo but that ending, smol angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Josh is pining for Simon...who is pining for Markus. When Simon comes Josh broken hearted, he makes up for lost time.





	Been Here All Along

Josh sighed as he listened to Simon ramble on and on about his school girl crush on Markus. It wasn’t that Josh was irritated. He was actually happy for the PL600 for finding someone to love. It was the fact that he’d been jealous ever since Simon admitted his crush on the deviant leader. He had come to him several minute ago to ask for advice on how to tell someone their feelings. His hopes were brought up and easily crushed after Simon told him he wanted to confess to Markus, not _him_. Basically, Josh had been pining for Simon ever since he met him at Jericho but never told him due to his stress and fear of rejection. He’d try several times but chickened out at the last second each time then regretted it. Pushing the jealousy aside so he wouldn’t ruin their friendship, he waited as Simon finished talking.

“So, how should I tell him?” the blonde asked, cheeks stained blue.

“Tell him how you feel about him.” Josh answered, a fake smile on his face.

“Ok, I’ll try. Thanks, Josh!”

And with that, Simon left the room. Then Josh’s heart sank. Deciding not to be overly sad about it, he grabbed the book he set aside when Simon came in and continued reading.

Several agonizing minutes passed as Josh got lost in the book. He was about to flip the page when the door slammed open and shut. Looking up, he saw Simon running over to the sofa and sitting beside him. Soft sniffles escaped him as his body shook. Josh wasted no time and set his book aside once more as he scooted closer to Simon.

“Simon? How did it go?” he asked, a caring hand on his shoulder.

“I didn’t get to confess! When I walked in, I saw him kissing North!” Simon wailed, sobbing harder.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Can I lay on your lap? I just need some comfort right now.”

 

Josh nodded, and Simon scooted up until his head was resting Josh’s lap. Slowly, the taller android moved his hand to rest on Simon’s head. When the blonde didn’t object or protest, he slowly ran his fingers through his short hair. Simon sighed quietly and sniffled as he thought of what might have been. It was hard to keep thinking because the hand in his hair felt relaxing, soothing him from his troubles. Eventually, the sniffles die downed and his tears dried up. He looked up to see Josh reading his book again.

“Josh?” he asked quietly.

“Hm?”

“Thank you. For doing this.”

“You’re welcome, Si.”

The next day, Simon avoided Markus and North and decided to find Josh again. He liked his company. He liked his fingers in his hair, giving him comfort. He found Josh by the door, getting ready to go out.

“Hi, Josh! Where are you going?” he asked, a sweet smile on his face.

“Just for a walk in the park. Would you like to come along?” Josh asked, fighting off a blush.

Simon nodded and toed his shoes on before joining Josh outside. It was late fall and the temperature was slowly dropping. The two androids silently walked down the street and around a corner until they arrived at the park. It was quiet and mostly empty save for one jogger nearby. The dead leaves crunched underneath the pair’s footsteps. They said nothing as Josh led them to a small pavilion that was mostly isolated from the park. Despite the cold weather, the vines covering it were green as ever and dotted with bright blue dahlias. The two then sat down in the pavilion.

“This place is beautiful! Do you always come here?” Simon asked, breaking the silence between them.

“Yeah. It’s a nice getaway from all the stress we deal with every day.” Josh answered, reaching in his coat pocket and pulling out a small book.

“What’s that?”

“Just a book of poems I found in an abandoned library during the revolution. I’ve read several times and I can never get enough of it.”

“They must be really good poems then. Can you read to me?”

Josh nearly dropped the book at that. Well, that was random. RA9 help him not to be too much of a stuttering mess.

“Sure.” he answered, fighting off another blush.

And with that, Josh and Simon spent the whole morning at the pavilion. Simon would listen to Josh read, his voice calm and sweet like a lullaby. It seemed to mesmerize him as he absorbed every word. At one point, Simon had rested his head on Josh’s shoulder, making him pause for a moment before continuing to read. At another point, Simon looked up at Josh. The other android held a warm look in his eyes as he read the next poem. The PL600 didn’t realize it but he was starting to get lost in Josh’s eyes. When their little reading session was over, the two walked home and talked along the way. Suddenly, Simon’s heartache had immediately dissipated to nothing more than a little bruise on his emotions.

After that, there were many more reading sessions in that same pavilion. At one session, Simon asked Josh about one of the poems he read concerning flowers and their meaning. Josh had told him about it, his eyes filled with passion. When he got to dahlias, he plucked one from the pavilion and gave it to Simon, so he could get a closer look. Simon had smiled, saying that it was pretty before sticking it behind his ear. Josh nearly malfunctioned from that as he saved that moment in his memory banks. Then one evening, they met up in the reading area at home again.

“Markus and North again?” Josh asked, setting his book aside.

“Mhmm.” Simon mumbled, closing the door behind him.

“Come here, Si.”

Simon said nothing and launched himself into Josh’s waiting arms. At this point, he could care less if he was awkwardly sitting in Josh’s lap. He just wanted his comfort. He sighed and nuzzled his face in Josh’s shoulder, willing himself not to cry.

“Can you read me some poems again.” he asked, voice quiet and troubled.

“Of course, Si.”

Josh then pulled his book out and began reading where they left off. Simon immediately got lost in his voice and eyes again. They stayed like that past midnight and fell asleep on the sofa just before the sun rose. The morning after, Simon was up first. He lifted his head up and realized where he was. Instead of moving, he stayed in Josh’s lap and scanned the other android’s sleeping face. It seemed to radiate a peaceful aura that Simon hadn’t seen since he met him in their early days in Jericho.

Memories flooded his mind. He remembered the first night they met and how scared Josh was. Simon stayed with him all night and cared for him until he felt better. He remembered the first time he saw him angry after they had met North. Josh had an argument with her and ran off in angry tears. Simon found him up in the rafters of the ship, gazing up through a crack in the ceiling at the stars above. He listened to him rant all night and he understood him. He understood about not wanting to cause harm to humans despite everything they’ve done. He remembered the happiest look on his face when they won the revolution. Simon, lost in his memories, had not realized that he was smiling or that Josh had woken up.

“Si?” he said, startling the blonde out of his thoughts.

“Huh?” Simon answered, snapping back to reality.

“You, um, you were smiling at me. Why?”

“O-Oh, I was just going through some memories of us. I…I really like them.”

_Memories of us_

RA9 did Josh love the sound of that. An- wait did he say that he liked them? Really liked them?

“T-That’s nice.” Josh managed to stutter out.

An awkward silence fell over them before Simon decided to leave with a small smile. As soon as the door closed, Josh face palmed. _That’s nice_? Seriously? That’s all you had to say? Smooth, Josh. Smooth. Sighing, he grabbed his poem book and left for the park. Meanwhile, Simon had gone out to the garden in the back.

He strolled amongst the many flowers before his mind began to wander. Suddenly, he was lost in his memories. They flashed back to the previous weeks that he spent with Josh, getting lost in his eyes and being lulled by his voice over and over again. There was something about Josh that he could never see in Markus. Despite all that he’d been through, Josh had this calm and gentle nature that put him at ease. Sure, Markus was brave and strong but planning strategies and ways to keep his people from being killed off kept him busy, leaving no time for actual interaction with the others. Josh on the other hand, made time to do some rounds, checking up on as many people and checking once more in the evening. He often had caught the tall android speaking with mostly traumatized androids who couldn’t come to Lucy when she got busy with other androids or needed to power down for the night. He could see him comforting little ones and lending a shoulder to the older ones.

Another thing about Josh was his faith in being peaceful to the humans. Simon thought that he was brave for facing them that way, especially when they knew what humans were really capable of. As for Markus, he had chosen to go to war with them at the last minute. During the chaos, Josh had been the one to keep him sane and calm as they helped fallen androids and defended the weak ones. He remembered Josh taking a bullet to the arm for him. As Simon went through more memories and thought about Josh, he slowly found himself attracted to him, gravitating away from Markus. When he stopped by a pot of dahlias atop the tall vine covered fence at the edge of the garden, he realized what was happening. He was falling for Josh.

Then came his worries. What if he didn’t like him either? What if he rejected him? What if he thought he just using him as a rebound? But that was impossible. He and Josh had been getting really cozy with each other, from sitting close together at the pavilion to snuggling on sofa until they were both asleep. Maybe he should take this chance. No, he was definitely going to take this chance. He immediately left the garden and went in search of Josh. When he didn’t find him anywhere in the house, he left for the only other place he’d be at.

As he approached the pavilion, his heart began to beat wildly. He could see Josh sitting at the bench, reading his poems and twirling another dahlia in between his fingers. Gathering his thoughts, he walked into the pavilion and sat down beside him.

“Hey.” he started lamely.

“Hi.” Josh answered awkwardly.

“I…I didn’t mean to leave you in the library. I just…it was kind of awkward.”

“Oh. Sorry, I can be awkward sometimes.”

Simon giggled, and Josh nearly crushed the dahlia in his hand. RA9 he was even attracted to his laugh.

“It’s ok! I’m…uh, awkward too. But hey, at least we can be awkward together!” Simon replied, earning a chuckle from Josh.

Today, Simon learned that he loved Josh’s laugh as well.

“So, do you want me to read to you again?” he asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Simon answered.

“Oh. Go on.”

Here goes nothing. RA9 help him not to mess this up.

“Uh…um…I- well…um, can I just show you?”

Josh nodded slowly and offered his hand, the synthetic skin peeling away and exposing the white underneath. Simon then slipped his own hand into his and he let his feelings free. A moment later, they let go of each other and stared for a moment before they pulled each other into a passionate kiss. A moment later, they pulled back again, staring once more into each other’s eyes.

“S-Sorry, was that too much?” Simon asked, cheeks now a deep blue.

“Are you kidding? I never thought this would happen. When you told me you liked Markus, I thought I had no chance. I’m just…so happy I waited.” Josh answered, cheeks also blue.

“Hold on, you waited for me?”

“Well, yeah. I could never tell you how I felt then. I was still bad at emotions. You had no idea how many times I tried to say something but couldn’t.”

“O-Oh. So, all those times you got me alone during the revolution…you...?”

“Y-Yeah. So, will you be mine?”

“I…I will! You don’t think I’m using you as a rebound after Markus, right?”

“Not at all. When did you realize your feelings for me?”

“After we started hanging out more and more. I never realized it until then that you’d been there for me from the start. Markus may have saved our people, but you saved me more than I could count. It’s you that I want.”

Josh smiled at him and pulled him into another kiss. After that, they began their poem session again with Josh reading and Simon playing with dahlia now in his fingers. Once more, he got lost in Josh’s eyes as he listened to his sweet voice, chasing the last remnants of his heartbreak away.

Later that afternoon, the two walked home with a much happier feeling inside of them. They talked and flirted until they reached the house. By the time they got through the door, they couldn’t stop giggling about the stupid flirty remarks they’d been making on the way home. They quickly ran off to the reading area and snuggled up once more, reading more poems late into the night until they fell asleep.

The next morning, Simon and Josh woke up in each other’s arms. They began flirting with each other again as they headed down to join the others for breakfast. As they entered the dining area, Simon caught sight of Markus talking to North and suddenly it didn’t seem to bother him at all. Looking over to Josh, he smiled up at him and planted a kiss on his cheek as he whispered a thank you to the taller android.

“Woah, when did you two get together?” North asked, interrupting their moment.

“Yesterday.” Josh answered, slipping an arm around the PL600’s waist.

Simon smiled and leaned into his touch.

“That’s great. Glad you found someone to love, Si!” North said, patting his shoulder.

“Yeah. I’m happy for you.” Markus added with a tiny smile.

But for someone reason, he really wasn’t. Something didn’t feel right inside him as he watched Josh sit down at his spot at the table with Simon in his laugh. For someone reason his heart clenched at the sight of them together. Their giggles seemed to upset him. Why was this happening? Why did he feel like…like he was jealous? He had North. He was happy with her. She loved him. He was happy that his two friends got together. So, why did he feel so heartbroken when he saw them kiss in front of him?

THE END


End file.
